When He Leaves, I'll Be there
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: When Chase leaves Zoey, Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces? ZL First story in my new Zoey 101 series. full preview inside.
1. Preview

**When He leaves, I'll Be There **

**Summary: Chase walks out on Zoey. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces? ZL First story in my Zoey101 Series with my fav. Zoey101 couples, with odd parings too. **

**Chapter One: Preview**

_Zoey Thought Chase was the one for her._

_She was wrong. _

_What Happens when He leaves her for her best friend? _

_Who will be there to pick up the pieces? _

_**Find out in When He Leaves, I'll be there**_

_**A new series from metrostationroxs101** _

**Starring:**

**Jamie Lynn Spears As Zoey **

**Matthew Underwood As Logan **

**Sean Flynn as Chase **

**Victoria Justice as Lola **


	2. Chase walks out on Zoey with Lola?

**When He Leaves, I'll Be here **

**I hope you like it. Please review, if you guys like it i'll continue the series. thxs.-Sarah AKA metrostationroxs101:) **

**Chapter Two: Chase walks out on Zoey with Lola?! **

I glanced at my clock on my cell phone it said 8 PM, Chase was supposed to meet me here over an hour ago, where could of he gone.

I didn't waste any second, I slowly got up, and headed back to my dorm where I could ask my best friend\roomate, Lola, where Chase was.

I reached my dorm, I removed the key necklace I had around my neck, and unlocked my door, when I went inside something wasn't right Lola was on the couch having a full make-out session with someone. Someone with curly hair. And That someone was Chase.

"Chase?" I asked choking back tears.

"Zoey it's not what it looks like." He lied.

"I know what it looks like. It looks back you're cheating on me with my best friend!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"Wait Zoey!" He called, but it was too late I was running.

"Zoey!" I heard him call again. I ran faster.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry!" He called.

"No you're not. leave me alone!" I cried.

After about a half an hour of running, I sat down at the quad crying.

"Zoey?" I heard a voice.

"Logan." I said wiping my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Chase cheated on me!" I cried into his shoulder.

"With who?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Lola." I said sadly sitting up.

"How awful, don't worry I'll talk to Chase later, right now you need to get some rest." He said.

"Ok, I'll see you tommorrow then." I smiled.

"Ditto." He smiled.

I slowly got up and walked away from Logan, I looked back, and he was gone.

When I got back to my dorm, Lola tried to talk to me, but I just ignored her, and went to sleep, and didn't wake up for the rest of the night, not even to Lola's constant sorries.


	3. The Next Morning

**When He leaves, I'll Be There**

**Chapter Three: The Next Morning **

**Logan's POV**

The next morning, I woke up knowing Chase was going to be there, but I was wrong, when I woke up I saw that both Chase and Micheal were gone, I glanced around the room until I saw a note on top of Chase's bed. I picked it up, and read what it had scribbled on.

_Logan, _

_I went to spend sometime with Lola, while Micheal and Lisa went to Sushi rox with Quinn and Mark, _

_I'll see you around 10 tonite. _

_Your Best friend,_

_Chase Matthews. _

I scoffed at the part "Your Best Friend" yeah right, if he was such a best friend, then why did he dump Zoey for her so called "Best friend", Lola? Oh well, I guess I'll go see Zoey and see how's she doing, but first I got to go change.

**Zoey's POV **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ok, ok I'm up, coming." I groaned getting out bed, slowly making my way to the door, when I opened it, there was Logan standing there looking all hot.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Zo, I came here to see how you're doing." He flashed his oh-so-pretty-smile.

"I'm fine, Quinn went to Sushi Roxs, and Lola, well she went to a movie with Chase." I said glumly.

"Yeah I know Chase wrote me a note." He said.

"Anway, thanks for being there for me last night." I smiled

"No prob." He smiled back. "I have to get going."

"Ok, See you later." I waved.

"Same here." He said.

"Hey Zo."

"Yeah?"

"Chase is an idiot."

**Meanwhile...**

**Chase's POV **

Me and Lola. Lola. Me.

Oh, sounded so great, better than Zoey and Chase. Zoey. Chase.

Anway, I was so busy snogging with Lola to see Logan standing over us, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning. Uh-Oh, this didn't sound good.

"Oh, yeah dude." I smiled breaking away from Lola.

"Hi Logan." Lola Chripped.

"Hey." He said dryly. "Chase can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. BRB babe." I said to Lola, then followed Logan

"Ok, Look I don't know if this will be any more clear, but Why did you cheat on Zoey with Lola?" He growled.

"Because..."


	4. Chase's Confession About Zoey

**When He leaves, I'll be there **

**Chapter Four: Chase's confession about Zoey**

**Hey sorry if i havent updated for a while got grounded a few weeks ago and i was so tired from my soccer games yesterday, so her yall go!! review!:) **

"Why did you cheat on Zoey with Lola?" He snarled.

"Because." I smirked.

"Because why?"

"Because Zoey's an ugly girl." I spat out, not regretting every word. "And Lola's well a babe."

"Look, MATTHEWS! Zoey is not ugly, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you can't say anything that can change that!" Logan yelled.

"Whetever dude, I'm telling you Zoey's flat out ugly."

"Dude."

"Come on Lola, let's go." I said grabbing Lola's hand. " I'll see you later tonight." And we walked out leaving Logan all alone in the lounge.

**Later that night... (Lola's POV)**

I came in walking through the door, and I saw Zoey and Quinn chatting.

"Hey guys." I chirped smiling.

I got no reply, instead they turned thier heads towards me and gave me dirty looks, and I heard **Disturbia By Rihanna** on the radio, the looks on thier faces look kind of dead, then they turned thier heads back and went back to chatting, although I thought I saw tears on Zoey's face.

"Zoey Look, I'm sorry about it, but I really really like Chase, maybe even love him."

"Well then go move in with him if you love him so much!" Zoey snapped

"Geez Zo." I said.

"Lola, YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME, I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Zoey, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Lola, the damage is done, just go." She growled lowly.

"What?"

"You heard her get out!" Quinn snapped.

"Fine, I'll get out!" I cried, packing my stuff.

I packed up all of my stuff and slammed the door shut, not knowing where I was to go, but anywhere but here would be nice.

I saw a girl's empty dorm room, and decided to make it my own, So i took the key from Coco, and went inside. It was a beautiful dorm room, complete with a view of the boys dorm. Oh, I can't wait to tell Chase.

After I was done unpacking I got dressed in my Pj's and slipped into bed, with my ipod on listening to **Forever By Chris Brown** dreaming of Chase and me.

You know getting kicked out of Zoey and Quinn's dorm was a good thing after all.


	5. Zoey finds love in Logan

**When He leaves, I'll Be there **

**Well, I hope u liked the fourth chapter, now i really hope you like this chapter... oh message me if ur intrested in my community. Mevin, Moliver, Moe, and Niley. Plez. I need a staff. thxs... read on... **

**Chapter Five: Zoey finds Love in Logan **

(Zoey's POV)

I slowly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off, and got up, and got dressed in a Pink glittery t-shirt, a pari of skinny jeans, and a pair of my favorite wedge heels. I pulled my hair back in a sleek slender ponytail, and put on some make-up, then me and Quinn went to our first class of the day- Algebra One. Ugh.

I was sitting in class, unfortunatly it was next to Chase.

"Zoey."

"What?" I snarled.

"Just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Really?" I asked.

"NO!" He laughed at me.

I started to cry. Cry really hard, I saw Lola glaring at Chase. It made me feel a lilttle bit better, but barley.

After Class, I walked out sulking, well until I ran into Logan.

"Logan, hey." I said wiping dry tears away.

"Hey, Zo, what did Chase say to you this time?" He asked.

"Ok, he said he was sorry, then said NOT really loud in my face" I sighed sadly.

"It's ok, Zo." He said putting an arm around me. I felt a chill run up and down my spine. "Look, Zoey I want to tell you something. When I first met you-" I cut him off in a kiss. A very long passionate kiss. I felt sparks, and brave for me kissing him.

"I love you Logan Reese." I smiled when we broke apart

"I love you too, Zoey Brookes. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cired kissing him again.

"Good." He murmmered kissing me again.

**Epilouge-2 months later-  
**

I was happy as I could be. Logan Reese, The boy of my dreams, is my boyfriend. EEP! I was happy and nothing or nobody can ruin that fact.

Me and Lola are friends again, she's still with Chase. Chase apologozed for his weird behaviour 2 months ago. Life here at PCA just got better, even though me and Chase aren't best friends anymore, we are just buds, but one thing remains the same:

I LOVE LOGAN REESE

**The End.**

**Well the first story is done. Second story is coming soon, and its focusing on Lola and her relationship with Chase. review!!**


End file.
